


Mistake?

by Sianmarie6



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianmarie6/pseuds/Sianmarie6





	Mistake?

It was four in the afternoon when Chris got the call. He hadn’t been feeling well for a couple of weeks and had decided to go to the doctor’s two days ago. After an exam, the doctor had drawn some blood and told Chris he would call when the results came back. He was hanging out with William, watching random TV when his phone rang. After checking the number, Chris gestured to William to turn down the TV before accepting the call.

“Hello.” Chris said.

“Christoffer Schistad?” A voice questioned.

“Yes, speaking.” Chris responded. Then shook his head at William when he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

“This is Dr. Hayes. I would have called yesterday but we had to run your blood work three times.”

“Results?” Chris asked slightly impatient.

“You might want to sit down if you’re not already…Chris, your blood work says you’re pregnant.” Chris stopped breathing.

“What? How?” Chris managed to force out,

“I know this is a lot to take in. And no one here is sure how but if you could come in tomorrow at ten so we can run some more tests that would be great.” Chris nodded then realized the doctor couldn’t see him.

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Chris said.

“Great, see you tomorrow Chris.” The doctor said then hung up.\

“Everything okay.” William asked looking slightly worried. Chris turned to look a William. Suddenly, he felt tears start to gather in his eyes and he turned and bolted toward the bathroom.

“Chris!” He heard William call after him then he heard William’s footsteps behind him. Slamming the door shut, Chris stood in front of the sink, staring at himself in the mirror.

“Chris? What’s wrong?” William asked from the other side of the door. Chris didn’t answer.

“Chris, talk to me.” William tried again. 

Suddenly, Chris screamed, pulled back his fist, and punched the mirror with all his strength. He hadn’t locked the door so a split second after the mirror shattered William had the door thrown open and stood staring at Chris. Chris felt tears prick his eyes again and pulled his fist back again to punch the jagged, sharp remains of the mirror. Before he could complete the punch, he was pulled into a backwards embrace by William with his arms pinned to his sides. He fought at first, trying to get free so he could hit something so he wouldn’t cry. But William held him tight, refusing to let him go. Slowly, he calmed down and relaxed in William’s arms. Then came the flood of tears. William gently turned Chris around so he could rest his head on William’s shoulder. Then William guided them both down to the floor and continued to hold Chris, waiting for him to calm down enough to talk. Five minutes later, Chris had stopped crying for the most part.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong now?” William asked using a tissue to wipe the tears off Chris’ face.

“You know how I wasn’t feeling good and went to the doctor’s.” William nodded. “They just called back with the results from my blood work.” Chris stopped there, looking down.

“And?” William prompted.

“The blood work says I’m pregnant.” Chris rushed out. William sat there for a minute looking shocked.

“What? How?” William finally asked the same question Chris had asked the doctor.

“They don’t know. I have to go in at ten tomorrow so they can run some more tests.” William nodded again, clearly at a loss for words. “Would you go with me? I don’t want to go alone.” Chris asked lowering his eyes.

“Of course.” William said gently rubbing Chris’ back. That’s when Chris made a decision.

“If I am, the baby’s yours.” Chris whispered then braced waiting for William to push him away.

“Really?” William breathed out. Chris looked up surprised.

“Yes, you’re the only guy I’ve ever slept with.”

“But Isak…” William started to ask but Chris cut him off.

“We’re just friends.”

“So, this baby is definingly mine?” Chris nodded, looking at William with a confused face. “You and I might be having a baby together.” Chris nodded again, looking down at the ground again. Suddenly, he felt a finger under his chin, lifting his head up to look at William. Then he was being kissed. William pulled away a short time later but kept his head resting against Chris’.

“I love you Chris. Whether you’re pregnant or not, I love you.” William said.

“Even if that means I’m a freak?” Chris asked.

“You’re not a freak. You might be the mother of my child but you are not a freak.” William said brushing a thumb over Chris’ cheek.

“Stay the night?” Chris asked pushing into William’s hand.

“Of course.” William proceeded to pick up Chris and carry him to the bedroom.

“Hey! I can still walk you know.” Chris protested.

“Yeah, I know.” William responded gently setting Chris down on the bed then crawling up behind him and wrapping him back in his arms.


End file.
